


Unexpected Gifts

by lil_utterance (persephone_flees)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the next several minutes Kaylee tasted and felt only sweetness and strawberries, lost to the sensations and the seeds of a new want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10,000 Lilies femslash porn battle. Prompt: Firefly, River/Kaylee, innocence and strawberries

Ever since that mechanical problem which led to an unfortunate incident with a gang of raiders and the subsequent discovery that the whole mess could have been avoided by the simple tightening of a bolt or two in Serenity's workings, Kaylee had proven inconsolable. The entirety of the affair hadn't involved much more than their usual run-of-the-mill trouble: a close pursuit, a few accidental (and not-so-accidental) explosions, a gorram-scary Reaver sighting--but this time Serenity's mechanic had taken the whole experience personally. Every time she passed Jane and saw the stitches in his arm, she teared up before ducking her head and scurrying off.

"Girl's tetched in the head," Jayne said, as he and Mal watched her move off down the corridor. "And used to be she was the normal one. What is it about this ship, makes 'em all crazy?"

"Jayne!" Mal said, "I thought our earlier discussion about crew members and respect had been rather thorough. Do I need to turn you over to the Preacher for a couple of hours to make sure my point sets in?"

"Sure seems hard that on this ship you get to call a whore a whore, but that them crazy people is off limits."

"_Jayne!_" Mal said again, then sighed. This argument was wasting time, and he needed his mechanic back. He just had no clue how to even go about it; she wouldn't even talk to him right now.

***

 

"I brought you some strawberries."

Kaylee had been curled up in ball on her bunk, but she turned at the sound of that tentative voice. River stood right behind her, a bowl of the aforementioned fruit clutched in her hands. Next to the sepia tones that surrounded them, their luscious red colour almost hurt her eyes; they seemed to represent a joy she may never feel again. Unattainable perfection.

River moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Kaylee, seemingly unperturbed by her silence. "Here," she said, and held one out. The edge of the berry barely touched Kaylee's lips. "It will make you better."

Looking into those serious eyes, Kaylee didn't know how to refuse such a nice gesture. She bit down into the berry, tartness and sweetness flooding her mouth, feeling River's fingers brush against her lips as she chewed. The intensity of the gentle contact surprised her, and her gaze slid away from River's face and down to the remainder of the strawberry.

"You don't like it," RIver said. "Why?"

"No, it's my favorite...I just don't know if it's what I want right now. My appetite's run off from me."

Kaylee felt River's fingers on her own, and then a strawberry was in her hand and that hand was being directed towards River's mouth. River stopped their hands when the berry reached her mouth and met Kaylee's puzzled gaze.

"Your break is much easier to fix than mine," she informed her and bit down. Her teeth nipped Kaylee's fingers in the process of the bite and, much to her own surprise, Kaylee heard herself whimper.

"Was that enjoyable?" River asked, when the berry was finished and Kaylee's fingers had been licked clean.

Kaylee nodded, wide-eyed and momentarily lost for words. Deciding that actions spoke louder anyways, she leaned forward until her lips touched River's. River opened herself to the slight pressure and for the next several minutes Kaylee tasted and felt only sweetness and strawberries, lost to the sensations and the seeds of a new want.

"Oh," Kaylee sighed when they paused for breath. "That was...I mean...I always thought strawberries were very...but this..."

River's smile was both innocent and wise. "I know," she said, lying down next to Kaylee and using a berry to trace a neat line down the exposed skin of her chest.

It was like painting, Kaylee would think later, now only making sure not to miss marking a single inch of River's flesh with a strawberry of her own. River returned the favour, and they cleaned up the mess together, with lips and tongues and fingers--even a few tears. But they would be the only ones that Kaylee cried that night before she fell asleep sated, an arm around River to remind them that neither of them was alone.


End file.
